


Never to be Friends

by VoltageStone



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori (Victorious), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: Sometimes, one night is all it takes for everything to be answered. But Tori Vega had had her answer from the beginning; Jade West would never be her friend, and she made that very clear.





	Never to be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to get another story from FF.Net that people like... Hope you enjoy it!  
> :)

**_No One's POV -_ **

Nozu had been a hit once it had sprung up from the mist of Asian restaurants, filling the usual crowd with sushi, karaoke and blazing colors. This afternoon, in particular, seemed to be the most thrilling after many songs were sung. Many people passed the hours, coming in after the brisk air chilled their small coats to strolling out, date at hand, back into the moon's shining light. New faces were seen, filtered out by the hour or two.

In the center of it all sat two behind the bar, feeling as the long hours wore them down, degrading their patience slowly as they conversed with one another. "God I'm glad those two left, it's been like, what, an hour?" the raven beauty snapped, taking another bite as her pale eyes flicked over the crowd.

"Yeah," the other nodded, scratching behind her ear as long, brunette hair fell in strands. "Then they stayed after that song..."

"Never want to see them again," the first scoffed, pale emeralds glimmering towards the half-Latina sitting next to her. Her gut nearly flipped over itself as dark, coffee bean eyes gazed right back, as they had the several other times during the night's progression.

"Agreed."

"Vega?"

"Hmm?" the half-Latina pursed her lips, her head cocked to the side as she felt her eyes furrow slightly at her forced date. All of this, as they both reminded themselves, was all thanks to the crazed acting teacher's antics.

"What time is it?"

Tori Vega only rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself as her eyes scanned her phone promptly. "10:57, only a few minutes from the last time you checked, and before that, then before that and then-"

"Alright!" the thespian growled sheepishly, "I get it. I just want to _leave_."

"I know, so do I but-" the other admitted, clutching her jacket before it fell from the back of the seat, "We can't otherwise we'll fail the semester... Jade, quit flipping Burf and Sinjin off, they're just doing what Sikowitz said."

Pale green eyes glared at Tori before her hand snaked it's way down, back to the side of the bowl. Jade gave an exasperated sigh before slumping to the back of her chair, cursing at the ceiling as the half-Latina rolled her eyes. After a few quiet moments between the two, the pale writer sat back up. "So what'd you think we should do? Don't want to fucking stay here for another hour just staring at the ceiling."

"Okay then," the youngest Vega sat back, thumbing over her right wrist, "How about we play 20 questions?"

"That the best you can come up with?"

"Jade..." Tori raised her eyebrow, "Come on, we've already been here for a few hours, might as well not waste it."

"Okay, uh," Jade clicked her tongue off the roof of her mouth. After stripping her thoughts from the night's previous conversations, she shrugged before turning to the side, "What else do you like about me?" The half-Latina shifted in her seat, eyes firmly locked onto the wooden chopsticks in front of her. In actuality, she had many answers up her sleeve, although it was difficult to explain how she would admire the way Jade's voice husked as she sang quietly, or how Jade's eyes lit up enthusiastically as she wrote. It was difficult to explain how she observed Jade's crossed-eyes whenever she was particularly annoyed or how she gave a soft smile as Jade's hand was clasped around her own. There were so many things, so many things that made her heart thump excitedly against her ribs.

"Your motivation," Tori finally answered after some time, dark eyes meeting pale emeralds. "Just, I guess, how you seem to always be able to have your work in the best quality." Pale fingers ran through long raven hair as she gave a soft nod, accepting the answer. "Now your turn... So, erm, what else do you like about me?"

As Jade rubbed the crook of her neck, eyes flashing in thought, Tori sipped her green tea somewhat anxiously, foot tapping the side rails. To herself, she wouldn't ever dare to admit, the youngest Vega hoped that Jade wouldn't be able to feel her foot move against the metal. "Um, I'd say your confidence," Jade answered thoughtfully, coming out in a quiet voice as if she was more speaking to herself than answering Tori.

"What do you mean?" she frowned, eyes searching through the pale exterior.

"You aren't... I don't know, you don't take my shit like other people do, even Beck." Tori grinned just slightly, looking off to the side before frowning in wonder, not aware of the intent gaze prickling at her spine.

"Would've thought it pissed you off," she murmured quietly, smirking at the goth behind her.

Jade shifted in her seat before her eyes focused at the back of Tori's neck, a small grin ghosting her lips as her mind whirled in thoughts, memories drowning out any consciousness of common sense. "I find it hot," escaped her lips through a breathy husk. As the half-Latina froze, turning around slowly before her eyes met Jade's interested gaze, the raven beauty gulped, though her new found impulses washed over, firmly keeping her eyes locked on Tori.

"I-really?" she turned her head, a smirk playing across her lips that sent a flash of heat throughout Jade's body, flushing her cheeks only just. "How hurt were you when Beck and you broke up?"

"Not as much as I should have," Jade muttered slyly, eyes glimmering at coffee bean eyes as a caramel hand brushed over her knee. "I had my eye on someone else I suppose... Now you tell me," her gaze suddenly hardened, "What does it matter to you?"

"Dunno," Tori only shrugged, leaning back as if she had expected this from Jade, "Guess I just needed to know."

"But," her eyebrows kitted together, the piercing glinting in the bright lights like a needle in yarn, "Why though? Why do all of these things to- _for_ me when I've done nothing for you?"

"You've done plenty," the half-Latina whispered, not intending to let that thought out before explaining further, "You just don't do it on purpose or that often, but you've done plenty."

"But how?" Jade shook her hands impatiently, all of her impulses driving her to find the answer, to find the green light she ran towards since that countdown in front of _her_ door.

"Everything in between," the youngest Vega insisted calmly, not exactly sure herself as of what she spoke of. "Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"My turn," Tori shifted forward, hand on Jade's thigh as eyes gazed up at pale emeralds, powerful gears turning intently as her insides churned heatedly. "How come you won't admit it?"

"Admit what?" Jade half heartedly glared at Tori, stomach dancing rhythmically as her heart drummed thunderously.

"Admit that we could be friends..." she finished hesitantly, her hand drawing away before Jade found hers resting firmly on Tori's. Before she leaned in, eyes scanned for the binoculars which rested on the two girls like hawks, curious about her next move. Biting the inside of her cheek, Jade covered her mouth as if she was about to tell a dark secret, needing only one ear to bestow the information. The two pairs of eye gear drop their stares as Singin and Burf go back to their rice while Tori's eyes widened, feeling warm lips plant a soft kiss on her cheek, warmth soon flooding her gut.

"You know why we can't be friends Tori," Jade whispered in her ear breathily, "We aren't compatible in that way..." As the voice licked her insides, a fiery beast blossoming just below her gut, Tori frowned at the abandoned bowl in front of her, ears straining even when Jade pulled away.

"What do you mean?" she hoarsely muttered, eyes flickering back towards Jade's.

"Follow my lead so we can ditch this place and go over to my place," her normally smooth voice rasped out, eyes flashing seductively as lights dimmed in the late hours. The half-Latina gave a slight smirk before nodding, only for it to falter just a bit as she vaguely heard chuckles from the far corner.

"And what about them?" she gestured calmly, passed the bartender who raised a brow at her hands.

"Follow me," Jade gave a small, mischievous chortle as she stood up, grabbing the coat from her chair. Following suit, Tori strode towards the corner table, jacket at hand as the two teenagers looked up at the girls. "We want to go," Jade deadpanned.

"Well you can't," Sinjin shrugged, "Sikowitz said-"

"We know what he said, but we want to leave," Tori snapped, rubbing her eyes tiredly as Jade gave an impressed glanced. "So how about this, we'll spend the rest of the hours, and more, at one of our places while you two are free to do whatever."

"How will we know if you two don't just go home separately?"

"Don't you have a security camera pointed at my front door?" Jade spat as Sinjin nodded hesitantly. "Right, so you can just look at that then fucking get rid of it like you were supposed to _three-months-ago_."

"O-Okay, we'll do that," Sinjin nodded.

"But what else is there?" Burf added before taking another crunching bite skeptically.

"What do you mean?" Tori raised her eyebrow, folding her arms.

"I mean what else is there for us? We got a free dinner already," he shrugged.

Jade's eyes flickered to the painting of a cherry blossom on the wall before glaring at the two, "What? Sikowitz paid you two for- Fucking hell..."

"He didn't pay for yours?" Sinjin asked curiously.

" _I_ had to pay," Jade spat, giving an annoyed glance towards Tori.

"I paid for the drinks and dessert!" she retorted hotly before shaking her head, hands grasping the air. "Enough about the damn food, just- Would you take fifty dollars and go with our promise to spend the night at Jade's house?"

"From each," Burf insisted.

"Wha- _what?_ " the thespian cocked her head to the side.

"Fifty from each," the awkward teen shrugged his shoulders, taking another bite from his pepper, "You're asking for you to skip fifty more minutes while you could stay and we're paid to watch you; so fifty from each." Minutes later, with their wallets considerable lighter, Jade and Tori jogged back towards the thespian's car. Buckling herself in as the engine purred awake, the half-Latina found her gaze locked onto the other as she fastened her own. The street lights clashed with the moon's rays that hit through the back, distorted from the tinted windows. Dark eyes traced over the pale skin, followed the curves of Jae's chest freely, ventured across her jaw, and slide their way across her exposed collarbone through the slim fabric.

"Jade," she breathed, feeling as the buzz below her gut licked her insides. Pale eyes slid over, lust swarming amongst them as slight concern clouded over before lips were planted on her own. Both took deep breathes as their lips moved rhythmically with one another, pale hands running through long brown hair as the radio quietly played _'Shape Of You.'_

_"Everyday discovering something new,_

_I'm in love with the shape of you."_

The goth smirked as Tori was pressed against her; how the lyrics filled the moment perfectly in her mind as she pulled away, eyes dark, white canines flashing. "I think we'll have to actually let me drive if we're gonna get there, or we'll break our promise and..."

The half-Latina giggled as Jade's eyes slid towards the back of the car briefly before giving Jade another kiss. "No, I actually do want to be in a bed when I wake up and not in the backseat of a car."

"Ah, no fun," Jade humored with a glint in her eyes. As she drove on, hand out while Tori played with it in her own hands, the thespian concentrated solely on the destination, anxious to get back as quickly as possible without having to break any laws. That goal became increasingly harder to not break as the seconds strolled on by, glares sent towards any red lights and scowls handed over towards other drivers. It had been a drive, sure, though within twenty minutes the wheels rolled over a familiar driveway before the engine was shut off. Doors slammed against the sides of the car as Jade shrugged off her jacket, shuffling through her purse for the house keys, which were separated, courtesy of Cat, from the rest of the keys.

"Your house is beautiful," Tori awed as she gazed around the property of the moonlit manor, grey stone gleaming magnificently against the moon light; something her modern house would never achieve that this older style did. "Your parents home?" she wondered aloud as Jade dropped her keys and bag by the door.

"Rarely," the goth hissed, boots shoved off followed by converse, "Got the place to myself for the next few days. Come on, we're going down to the den, my bed upstairs is broken."

"You have two beds?" the half-Latina shook her head with a sly grin.

"It was a guest room originally but we never have guests," Jade shrugged as they clambered downstairs across the dark steps.

"Works I suppose." Her strides met Jade who stood, glancing at the side escape window with a ladder on the other side in absent thought. "But show me," Tori murmured huskily, arms wrapping around the thespian's waist as her lips skidded across her pale neck, "How were not compatible as friends."

Jade grinned as soft lips pressed themselves at the crook of her neck before she twisted around in Tori's embrace, cupping caramel cheeks and lips locked seamlessly. For a few moments, that's all they felt; the blissful silence deaf to their ears as they felt each other, so close, warm breathes washing out any worries. They were one, together even. The moon shone through the dark curtains passed the latter, giving the room an ominous light that gave the room a grim life to it. Furniture blended in with the shadows except for the exposed, cool sheets underneath a crumpled, black blanket.

Legs stumbled towards the bed until Tori felt her back touch the cool, soft surface, gazing up at Jade with gentle eyes. It was an image she had pictured in her mind for the past several months. Pale emerald eyes glinted down at her as her waist gentle grinded against hers, legs pinned to her sides as pale hands played teasingly with raven hair. A white smile flashed against the moonlit room as Jade chuckled, free hand thumbing over the edge of the blood orange shirt; her jacket with Jade's was long abandoned in the car, waiting in the brisk chilly air within the car's doors.

The thespian stared down at the singer, a thought flowing through her mind. "It's true that in certain angles you look pretty," she smirked as her hands rooted themselves beside Tori's shoulders, feeling wondering hands on her back. "But," her voice dropped to a low whisper as her mouth breathed centimeters apart from the other, "You look absolutely stunning in all the other ones." Both closed their eyes into the next kiss, feeling the flame burn, knowing full well it would be everlasting between them as time ticked on by.

The half-Latina's breath hitched as she felt cold hands scale along her sides, tracing imaginary letters as hot kisses scorched the side of her neck. "Jade," she moaned as she felt lips nibble along her pulse point before feeling the goth mark her new found territory. As she leaned away from the youngest Vega, who proceeded to strip her shirt from her caramel skin, Jade pulled off her shirt. Once both articles of clothing were off, Jade frowned at the grey bra, a stark contrast to the skin breaking to goose bumps as her fingernails skimmed across it. Tori's back arched as pale hands gripped her sides, allowing them to unclasp her bra before it was flung carelessly across the room.

Jade smirked as she licked her lips eagerly, bending down to continue her exploration when a firm hand pressed against her chest, lips now whispering seductively in her ear. "Not until yours goes..." Without hesitation, the black laced bra is dropped to the floor, falling right on top of Jade's theatre history textbook which should have had thirty chapters read by that night before Sikowitz' orders; the ripped piece of college ruled notebook paper was only at chapter twenty-three, _'The Moderations of Romeo & Juliet (And Other Shakespeare Works).'_

An cocky smirk stretches across Jade's lips as she grinds her hips into Tori's, hands running through her raven hair as she flaunts her chest. Dark brown eyes enjoy the show, giggling huskily as she wrapped her arms around Jade in an embrace, leaving long, moist kisses along the thespian's collarbone. Her thumbs brush over pink, hardened nipples, Jade letting out a hoarse moan as a long, caramel back touched the sheets once again. "God Tori..."

Lips find each other once again, eager to close the space that is nonexistent at that point. The singer's brows furrowed as fingertips snaked along her pant line, teasingly halting by her button before, once again, trailing back to the sides. As her hips grind against Jade's leg, the desire to have her closer fogging relative thought, Tori moans. Lips part, allowing a curious tongue to slip in, meeting the other in a rhythmic dance.

Once the dance had been exercised, hot lips pepper their way down Tori's jaw, across her stomach before halting right at the pant's edge, fingers hooking at the rim. Pale eyes wonder up caramel skin, meeting dark, pleading eyes as her fingers fumble over the button, sliding down the denim slowly as the half-Latina sat up. Jade let out a low chuckle as her finger skimmed over the damp, white cloth as she gazed up at Tori with mischievous eyes. "Do you want it?" she murmured, lips pressing themselves around a breathing chest as the singer's chest rose and fell deeper than usual.

"Please."

One word. It only took one word for the underwear to be discarded, not to be looked for until the next evening. It only took one word for pale fingers to run against the swollen sex, only to be brought to her tongue seductively. After a cheeky grin was flashed, Tori frowned slightly as a smirk stretched across her lips. Once she felt warmth lick, fueling the ever growing buzz in her gut, her breath was caught in her lungs before it shuddered out in excitement. Leaning back on her right elbow, she snaked the left hand, tangling it within raven hair, grasping it lightly as Jade worked diligently with her tongue.

Curiosity brewed within her thoughts before she slid her tongue in further, rubbing it against the soft, warm walls as Tori cried out, " _Fuck._ " As she muttered other obscenities, all just dried branches in Jade's fire pit that swallowed her mind from any realistic thought, the heat bounding in her gut started to spread rapidly. At that moment, it didn't matter to Jade how her homework laid beside her, begging for completion as she ate Vega out. At that moment, it didn't matter to Tori that she promised to Trina that she would give back her shirt by 12:45, her eyes watched the alarm clock that read 12:58 vaguely as she felt her body start to tense.

All that mattered right then, right there was Jade and Tori, their time shared as their bodies were as well. All that mattered to Jade was how Tori cried out her name as she whimpered through her orgasm. All that mattered to Tori was the victorious glimmer in Jade's eyes, a cocky grin stretched across her lips as she watched back.

As Jade lapped up the rest of the juices she wanted, she removed herself from her crouching position once Tori's hand had slipped from her hair and pecked along caramel skin. With her head cocked to the side, the singer opened her eyes. "Wow," she murmured, dumbstruck.

"What, didn't expect my tongue to be that long?"

"No," Tori giggled, "The hell did you learn that from?"

"It's a natural talent of mine then," she purred, giving the singer a taste of herself. As nails scraped across her pale back, she gave a hitched breath before the legs that wrapped themselves around her waist rolled over, leaving Jade on the bottom.

"Your turn," she whispered as the thespian shook off her skirt and leggings, scooting up towards the pillows. "God you don't know how long I wanted to see these," the singer cheekily commented before her tongue ran over Jade's left erect nipple, the right teased with her fingers. Her lips wrapped themselves around the aroused nub, a smirk creasing the corners of her lips as Jade whimpered, fingernails clawing at the long, caramel back.

"T-Tori," she breathed as the left was let go in order for the right to receive the same treatment. Jade's voice aroused Tori more than she already was, soothing her ears as she continued her work, fingers hooking the black underwear and pulling them down slowly. As fingers found themselves down, already wet from the goth's own arousal, lips pecking up the pale neck and jaw. In a swift motion, Jade's hand grasped Tori's side, pulling her closer as their lips met hungrily, a left hand thumbing over the hood. Slipping in a finger, not initially intentional, the thespian gasped excitedly as the singer grinned, adding another digit to the slow motion.

"Come on," she purred in Jade's ear, "You and I both want it..." In response, Tori felt as Jade trembled beneath her once the pace quickened. Pale hips bucked into the half-Latina's, fingers plunging in down to the knuckles as the thespian whimpered, the noises omitting from her mouth piling in a box to be locked away for Tori's most private of times.

"Fuck- _Tori..._ " Her body suddenly jerked before trembling in Tori's hands, dark eyes watching in awe as she witnessed what she had made of Jade; a trembling mass of pleasure and excited moans. As they both came down from their two varying highs, Tori pulled the sheets to their shoulders, arms wrapped around Jade as she nuzzled into her breasts. For several minutes there was nothing but silence than the soft kisses between the two girls.

"Jade?"

"Yes?" she whispered, eyes glinting happily.

"So, we are..."

"We're not friends, we will never be compatible as friends. Only as enemies or lovers I suppose," Jade chuckled to herself.

"Lovers," Tori grinned as she repeated the word in a whisper.

"Maybe," the thespian shifted, reading the alarm clock which now read 1:16, "Maybe we can't say lovers yet but... We could if we remained together like this."

"I would like that," the half-Latina smiled warmly.

"Good. Because we aren't friends."

"Alright, good night Jade."

"It's morning," the goth yawned tiredly.

"Good morning Jade."

"Sleep well Tori," she pecked her forehead. "Don't let the bed bugs eat your tits off."

"Thanks for that mental image Jade..."

"No problem."


End file.
